


Omega?! Me?! And I'm mated to WHO?!

by Terence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so stupid for forgetting the most important tag..., M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terence/pseuds/Terence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeger is nearing his sixteenth birthday; the day his dynamic shows. Everyone is shocked at what he presents as. They expected him to be an Alpha, or at least a Beta, but never a rare male Omega. And he finds his mate much earlier than most; the day he comes out of his first heat. And he's pissed at who it is.<br/>(I suck with summaries. Please give it a try!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first werewolf story. So, sorry if it sucks. But thanks for trying it! Oh, and I'm not posting him masturbating. But I can be easily persuaded! ;)

I yawn and rub my eyes, only for my hands to fly to my stomach.

"Ugh!" I groan. My stomach hurts like a motherfucker! I grip my stomach and roll onto my elbows and knees, hiding under the covers. Groaning in pain, I pant, trying to breathe through the pain, but failing. I feel sweat drip from my brow. Is it me, or is it hot? I kick my blankets off and try to breathe in the cooler air. I gasp and tighten my grip on my stomach. Okay, this is getting annoying. I groan again, then gasp. I'm hard. Why am I hard? Oh nononononono. This cannot be happening!

"Mom! Dad!" I scream, desperate to have them prove me wrong. I hear heavy footsteps quickly approaching my door. Oh god, what's the wonderful smell...? I moan and grip my stomach tighter. My door is thrown open, and my dad is panting staring at me, my mom right behind him. I moan again. The smell is so good... I feel a sticky liquid drip down legs.

"Jaeger, what's wrong?" I hear my mother ask, worry and slight fear evident in her voice and scent. I can't even answer her, the smell is suffocating me. I moan again, and feel my dick throb. I gasp as I realize that smell is my own father. I can hear my parents gasp.

"Jaeger... you're...." I hear my dad whisper.

I start crying, "Mommy... it hurts... it hurts so much... make it stop... please...." My mother rushes to my side.

"Shhh... hush baby... you're okay... this is your first heat. You're an Omega. Surprise." I try to laugh at little only to gasp and moan as my father gets closer. "Out!" My mother yells.

"But-" Mom cuts him off.

"No buts! Now, go get some toys." I make a disgusted face. "Oh hush, it'll ease the pain slightly. Your mate would help more, but you don't have one yet. So, you have to deal with toys." I smell, rather than see my father leaving. Once he does, though, the pain worsens. I gasp, I feel my asshole open and close. I feel so empty....

I feel Mom rub my back, trying to comfort me. "I know, I know. You feel like shit, huh?" 

I choke out a laugh, and nod my head. "I-I never knew Omegas h-ad to go through s-so much p-pain...." She kisses the back of my head and sighs. 

"It's more painful for a male Omega's first heat. That's when the uterus forms within a matter of hours. I heard from a friend that it feels like you're being torn open... It doesn't hurt that badly, does it?" I can smell and hear her worry and fear. 

"I-i-it... feels something like t-that-" I break off into a moan as my father's scent gets closer.

I hear my mom curse not so quietly, "Chad, you need to rein in your scent!" My father instantly obeys and throws some things to my mother. I turn my head to look, and grimace in disgust. Mom's used hot pink bullet vibrator, huge beige dildo, and 3in vibratoring butt plug, all sit right in front of my face. Oh, that's fucking gross.

"A...are they... c-clean...?" I hesitantly ask my mother.

The person in question glares at me, "No, of course not. I'm going to make you use dirty sex toys." This only makes me grimace further, not catching her sarcasm with my hazy brain. 

"G-gross...." She slaps the back of my head, making me face plant into my pillows.

"Of course it's clean, dipshit," She saying gently. Wow, those words and that tone don't match. She suddenly stands up, "We're going to leave you alone. I'm coming back every few hours to check on you, 'Kay?"

I merely nod, the heat reaching highly uncomfortable levels. Mom kisses the back of my head, once more, before leaving and pushing the button on the side of the door.

The button locks in whoever's inside the room and emits a bright red light on the outside of the door, warning people that someone's either in heat or rut. It also sound proofs the room. 

I look at offending toys for a bit longer, before I can't take it anymore. I sigh and grab my bottle of plum flavored lube from inside my nightstand. This is going to be a long ass week...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooooly shit, it's been a while! I'm so sorry! I'm going to try and do short chapters every week. If you're a fan of this story, PLEASE bug me about updating if I have that week.

I groan as I wake, immediately grabbing the dildo. As I wait for that awful heat to start, I notice just how hungry I am. Wait... if I'm hungry... that means....

"Fina-fucking-ly!" I yell at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking multiple times. I slowly get up, wincing at the ache all over my body. 

"Ugh..." I groan to myself as slowly make my way to the door. I grimace when I notice that my boxers are on the doorknob. I sigh and pull them on before banging on the door like my life depends on it. Which it kinda does. I'm starving here. I back away from it when I hear knocks in return. The door inches open, and I'm met with the concerned face of my mother.

"Hurry up, Mom. I'm fucking starving," I say, my voice cracking. She gasps and quickly opens the door, just barely missing me. 

"Jaeger! We were so worried! You've been in here for nine days!" She says, exuding worry and relief throw her scent and expression. 

"...I was in there for nine fucking days...? Jesus," I whisper to myself, "Well, that explains why I'm starving, so please move, Mom."

She just raises an eyebrow and looks down, "You sure about that?"

I follow her line of sight and yelp when I realize my mom is staring at my dick. My hands fly to cover myself as I explode into red. "Yeah, no, I'm not so sure about that."

She just laughs and closes the door to let me get dressed. I slowly walk over to my dresser and realize I should take a shower. My entire backside is _covered_ in slick and it's uncomfortable as hell.

I grab some clean underwear and pyjama pants before making my way over to the closet to grab my last clean towel. Once I have everything securely in my hands, I go to walk out the door, only to realize I'm  _still_ naked. I'd face-palm if my hands weren't full.

I sigh and drop the clothes on the dresser. I bend down to pick up a pair of sweatpants and wince horribly at the extreme ache. I groan loudly the entire time it takes to grab them.

I pull them on with less theatrics, - but I still whine as I do it - grab the clothes, and _finally_ make my way out of my room and into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a try! Tell me if there are any mistakes!


End file.
